


The Popular Kids

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Criminal Minds, Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three young women abducted and killed and now a fourth girl had gone missing. Even Sharon Raydor needs a little help sometimes. Written for Kim who gave me the idea. A Sharon/Gideon pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Captain Sharon Raydor turned in her desk chair to look out the window as the rain battered heavily against the glass, the sky turning grey as the night drew in. It had been a long couple of days as they investigated the murder of three young women, all taken within days of each other and founds just a few yards from their homes. Young women from wealthy families, from secured neighbourhoods. Her team had run every possible lead and they were coming back blank, it had been her toughest case yet and it was beginning to drain her.  
“Sharon?”  
“Lieutenant, what can I do for you?” She asked, turning to see Andy standing in her doorway.  
“I know you were just on your way home but…I’m afraid another girls been taken.”  
“What, when.”  
“A few hours ago, Hannah Duns…she failed to show up for dinner after texting her mom to say she was on her way home.”  
“Have the parents been interviewed yet?”  
“Provenza and Sykes are over at the house now, Buzz, Sanchez and Tao are doing a sweep of the surrounding areas…there’s police patrols out looking for her as we speak.”  
“Oh my god, four victims Andy and we have nothing. This isn’t like us; normally we at least have a suspect by now.”  
Sharon got up and began pacing behind her desk, the anxious look on her face worrying her Lieutenant. Andy came around and stood in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders to stop her.  
“Sharon listen to me, sometimes even we need some help. Maybe it’s time we got Taylor to call in the big guns.”  
“The big guns?”  
“Yeah, those profiler guys he’s always going on about.”  
“So we’re giving up?”  
“No, we just need some help with this one. You’ve had a lot on your plate lately with Rusty, your kids…Jack.”  
“So I haven’t been focused on my work, is that what you’re telling me?”  
The anger in Sharon’s eyes made Andy realise that he’d come across the wrong way, backing away from him…she walked over to her coat stand and put on her jacket before turning back to him.  
“I never allow my personal life to get in the way of my job….never Lieutenant. Get all the information you can from the parents of the missing girl, I’ll put us down for overtime and I’ll be at home is you need me.”  
Andy watched as Sharon exited her office, striding down the corridor away from him.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Sharon entered her condo, the smell of tuna invading her senses.  
“Rusty…”  
“Oh hey Sharon…just in time.”  
“What are cooking?” She asked as she followed him through to the kitchen.  
“Tuna pasta bake and garlic bread.”  
“Sounds lovely but you didn’t have to do this.”  
“Sit down, I’m nearly done.”  
She took of her jacket and sat down at the table as Rusty brought two plates through and placed one in front of her.  
“Mmmm Rusty this looks delicious.”  
“Hope it tastes okay.”  
Sharon took a bite, a smile gracing her lips as she looked back at Rusty.  
“It’s perfect.”  
They lapsed in to silence as they enjoyed their meal, Rusty could see by Sharon’s face that she was preoccupied with something.  
“So…how’s your case going?”  
“It’s…not; whoever this person is…he’s clever. He doesn’t leave fingerprints, and we can’t find any traces of his DNA.”  
“You guys have never had this much trouble before catching a killer.”  
“I know…Lieutenant Flynn thinks I’m allowing my personal life to get in the way of the case.”  
“Your personal life? He means me right?”  
“Not just you Rutsy, Jack as well.”  
“Sorry Sharon, I don’t mean to cause any trouble…especially with your work and I…”  
“Rusty stop…you are not the reason that I can’t solve this case. Sometimes we…”  
“What?” Rusty asked as he saw a faint hint of a smile grace her lips.  
“We just need a little extra help.”  
“Okay.” Confusion on his face.  
“Would you excuse me Rusty, I need to make a phone call.”  
“Sure, I’ll clean up.”  
“How about a movie after huh.”  
“Sure.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
SSA Jason Gideon was in his office with Reid watching one of his Chaplin movies on the wall screen when Hotch entered, dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.  
“I thought you’d gone home hours ago?” Gideon asked, looking at his friend.  
“Too much paperwork.”  
“Well leave it and come join us, have some down time.”  
“As much as I’d love too, I just received a call from Assistant Chief Taylor of the LAPD in LA. He’d like us there right away.”  
“What’s the case?”  
“Three young women from wealthy families, abducted on their way home…they turn up days later dead, just yards from where they live.”  
“Who’s the officer in charge of the case?”  
“Captain Sharon Raydor formerly of F.I.D Division, she was transferred to Major Crimes 3 years ago when Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson resigned.”  
“Raydor? How do I know that name?” Gideon said, speaking aloud to himself.  
“Wheels up in thirty.”  
Reid and Gideon got they’re go bags and met the rest of the team at the plane. When everyone was boarded, Hotch gave them all the relevant files of the victims.  
“All blonde, blue eyed young women.” JJ spoke up.  
“Captain Raydor and her team have gone through every aspect of these girls lives and haven’t come up with anything that connects them.” Hotch said.  
“Clearly not everything, there’s a connection somewhere…you just have to dig a little deeper.” Gideon smiled.  
“I wouldn’t go telling her that, according to Assistant Chief Taylor…the Captain doesn’t take too kindly to being criticized.”  
“It’s not criticism…just an observation.”  
“Is there security cameras in the girls neighbourhoods?” Elle asked.  
“Yeah, we’ll go through them all again. Elle I want you on that. Morgan you’ll be with Lieutenant Flynn…you’ll be talking to the family of the first girl, Clara Hart. Gideon…you’ll be joining Captain Raydor with the family of the second victim Connie Washington. Myself and Reid with be with Lieutenant Provenza getting another statement form Jessica Somers family. JJ, you’ll be with Detective Sykes and Sanchez…they’ll be showing you around the area of the fourth abduction. Elle I meant to add that you’ll be joined with Lieutenant Tao and they’re tech Buzz I think they said his name was.”  
“Sure.”  
“Right we have a long flight ahead of us so try and get some sleep before hand.”  
They all took their seats, Elle stretched out on the long chair as she closed her eyes. Reid lay back against his chair, his headphones in his ears, blocking out the world around him. JJ and Morgan sat chatting a little more about the case while Hotch and Gideon moved to the far away table.  
“Hotch you should get some sleep too, you look like you need it.”  
“Yeah I might try and get some before we get there…so this Captain Raydor…you said she sounded familiar.”  
“Not her specifically…just the name Raydor. I’m sure it’ll come to me.” Gideon smiled as he closed his eyes.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
To Be Continued….  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Continue or not….I’ll leave it up to you xx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Sharon walked in to Major Crimes the next morning to find her Team already present, she looked up at the clock thinking she was running late but it wasn’t even 9am yet. Mike and Buzz were searching through the security tapes from Hannah’s neighbourhood trying to get footage of the girl on her way home. Louie and Amy were with Hannah’s parents in the conference room, Sharon’s heart sank as the face of Hannah’s mother looked up and made eye contact with Sharon through the window. Tears staining the woman’s face, her husband mirroring her. Sharon jumped when a warm hand landed on the small of her back, turning a little as Andy came to stand beside her.  
“Hey, sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” He said quietly.  
“It’s quite alright, Hannah’s parents?” She stated.  
“Yeah, they didn’t want to leave in case we got any news about their daughter.”  
“They’ve been here all night?”  
“Pretty much, Sykes has been here most of the night. Provenza came in around 5 to let Sykes get a few hours sleep.”  
“Those poor people, I don’t how I’d cope if anything like this happened to my kids.”  
“Yeah I know what you mean, stuff like this didn’t happen that much when Nicole was a kid thank god.”  
“Times have certainly changed.”  
They went silent for a few moments, Andy taking in the tiredness in Sharon’s eyes.  
“Has Jack been bothering you again?”  
“My cell doesn’t stop all night, constant voicemails, and messages begging me to forgive him and take him back…refusing to sign the divorce papers.”  
“Do you want me to get uniform to have a word with him?”  
“Oh no don’t do that, he’s already convinced that the reason behind the divorce is you.”  
“Me?”  
“He somehow got it into his head that you and I are involved.”  
“What…that’s ridiculous.”  
Sharon turned to see the look of shock on Andy’s face and the tone of his voice.  
“Andy…you don’t have to sound so disgusted by the idea.”  
“Oh no I didn’t mean…what I mean is I…”  
“I’m joking Lieutenant, don’t worry.”  
“You’re a great woman Sharon really and I do like you…as a friend.”  
“I know…me too.”  
“So, steering away from this awkward moment…do you want to talk to Hannah’s parents?”  
“No yet, can you gather everyone and meet me in my office in five…I have something to tell you all.”  
“Sure.”  
“Thanks Andy.” She smiled as she walked in to her office, closing the door behind her.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The BAU had spent nearly 39 hours in the plane as they made their way to LA to take part in the search for Hannah Duns and to help track down the killer of 3 already deceased girls. The pilots voice came over the speaker informing the team that they were about to touch down, they fastened their seatbelts as the plane made it’s way on to the runway. Reid holding on tightly to the side of his chair, JJ smiled at how scared Reid still was of flying even after all this time. She leaned over and squeezed his hand, offering support to her friend.  
“Thanks JJ.”  
“One of these days you’ll have to overcome this fear you have, have we ever crashed?”  
“No but that doesn’t mean we couldn’t…statistics show that almost….”  
“Spence I know…you’ve told me before.”  
“Sorry.”  
“It’s okay; I guess we all have fears of some kind.”  
“What’s yours?”  
“Fire is one and the other is…never seeing Henry grow up.”  
“Oh….JJ I…”  
“It’s okay, I just look at this job sometimes…the danger we’re in all the time. I mean look at Hotch, he lost his wife because of this job…you lost Mauve…Gideon lost Sarah.”  
“He came back though.”  
“I know…I never thought he would, not after Sarah.”  
“He told me once that he came back because he refused to allow criminals, serial killers to dictate how we live our lives…he was right. I still miss Mauve, sometime I still wake up thinking about her but I’ve learnt to live with it.”  
“It hurt when Gideon left you alone didn’t it?”  
Reid went quiet and looked over at Gideon who was looking through one of the files as he talked with Hotch.  
“Yeah…I never really had a father growing up and Gideon…he filled that void in my life and when he left the way he did…it hurt.”  
“At least he left you the letter, he explained his reasons only to you. That means something.”  
“I treated him horribly when he returned last year.”  
“You were angry, Gideon understood that.”  
“Everyday when we’re faced with the stuff we deal with, I keep wondering if he’ll ever do that again…just take off, leave me alone again.”  
“Spence…I don’t think he’d leave like that again, not after seeing how badly it affected you but just remember that Gideon’s not the only one in your life, you have all of us too. We’re your family, us…Henry, you’re uncle Spence remember.” She smiled.  
“Thanks JJ.”  
Gideon looked up when the pilots voice came over the speaker once again, letting them know they were free to take of their seatbelts.  
“At last, that was a long flight.”  
“You’ve been asleep for most of it.” Hotch smiled.  
“Wish I could say the same about you, I thought you were gonna try and get some rest.”  
“I tried…I couldn’t.”  
“Hotch you know you can always…”  
“We should get to the hotel, grab a quick shower and head over to Major Crimes…Captain Raydor will be waiting.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Sharon looked up from her desk as her Team began to enter her office, Provenza and Flynn quickly grabbing the two chairs in front of her desk. Amy, Julio and Mike took a seat on her couch as Buzz sat on the edge of the couch. Sharon stood up and came to lean against the desk in front of them, her arms folded.  
“Flynn said you wanted to see us Captain….something wrong?” Provenza asked.  
“These murders, this entire case has been tough on all of us. Whoever this person is who’s committing these terrible murders, he’s clever. He never leaves fingerprints…anything to tell us who he could be. We’ve spent weeks on this and we’ve come up with nothing, it’s starting to put a strain on not just myself but all of you…I have noticed and I’m sorry.”  
“We’ll just work harder Captain, we’ll get him eventually.” Amy said enthusiastically.  
“It was brought to my attention last night by a friend who suggested that this time we might need some help from another team.”  
“Someone…geez I wonder who that could have been.” Provenza muttered under his breath as he glanced as Andy.  
“Anyway…they were right, we do need help. We need some fresh eyes on this case, some help because we have nothing and I don’t want to go out there and tell those parents that we don’t have their daughters killers…do you?”  
Sharon looked at all the faces of her team, the look of defeat in their eyes and she felt a tightening in her chest.  
“Come on guys, we haven’t failed…not yet. Let me bring people in who can help us, help us catch this killer and bring him to justice.”  
“Who did you have in mind Captain?” Mike asked.  
“Assistant Chief Taylor knows a team at Quantico who specialises in profiling.”  
“Profiling…you mean those people that get in the mind of the killer.” Julio asked.  
“That’s right.” Sharon said.  
“Who are they?” Amy asked.  
“They’re known as the Behavioural Analysis Unit.”  
“BAU…sounds big.” Andy added.  
“The man in charge Is SSA Aaron Hotchner, he’s been with the BAU for many years, very experienced. I’m not sure about the names of his team as yet. They should be here soon though; I was informed by Taylor that their plane would get in this morning.”  
“I’ll get all our paperwork ready for when they arrive.”  
“Thank you Mike…Amy and Julio help him. Lieutenant Provenza help Buzz get the footage ready for them and Andy get the evidence board prepared for their arrival.”  
“What about Hannah’s parents?” Amy asked.  
“Take them down to the break room and have an officer sit with them. Agent Hotchner will probably want to talk with them at some point this morning.”  
“Yes Captain.”  
“Alright everyone, get to work and thank you.” Sharon smiled as she took her place at her desk.  
Provenza walked out with Andy, the others walking ahead of them.  
“Profilers…whatever next.” He groaned.  
“Hey come on….we got nothin’.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Sharon stood up from her chair, the knot in her neck bothering her. Staying up later than normal hadn’t been one of her better ideas. She walked over to her door and looked out at her team as they prepared for the arrival of the BAU, she watched as Andy placed the pictures of the four girls on the evidence board along with the crime scene photos. She was glad she’d sent Hannah’s parents downstairs so that they didn’t have to see the pictures of the other girls. Lt. Tao was busy organising all the files on the girls, the last place each of them were seen, friends, hangouts etc. She made her way out of her office and into electronics to see Buzz trying to show Provenza which button he was suppose to be pressing, the frustration growing on Buzz face with each passing second. She couldn’t help but smile a little despite the toll the case was taking on them all.  
“Hey Sharon…”  
She turned when she heard Rusty’s voice; the young man walked up to her…a smile on his face.  
“Rusty…what are you doing here. I thought you had college this morning?”  
“Yeah I do, but I have a free period and I figured I’d bring your lunch over…you forgot to pick it up when you left.”  
“Oh…you didn’t have to do that.”  
“You do when I forget.”  
“Well thank you.”  
Rusty turned to look over at the evidence board, the faces of four young girls looking back at him.  
“Is that the case you’re working on?”  
“Mmmm.”  
“They’re my age.”  
“They are.”  
“They’re all dead?”  
“All except Hannah, well that we know off.”  
“It’s been pretty tough on you huh.”  
“It’s been a hard case that’s for sure but hopefully with this other team coming in…I’m hopeful they’ll put a new spin on things.”  
“So who are they?”  
“They call themselves the BAU, they’re from Quantico…they come highly recommended.”  
“Yeah…so what is it they actually do?”  
“They’re profilers; they go in to the mind of the killer.”  
“Wow…that doesn’t sound like a great job.”  
“Someone has to do it I guess…anyway shouldn’t you be going. I don’t want you being late.”  
“Will you be home for dinner tonight?”  
“I don’t know honey; it could be a late one. Just get yourself something; I’ll grab something later okay.”  
Rusty was just walking away when he turned back to Sharon.  
“Oh I meant to say, there’s a bouquet of flowers at home for you, like a massive one…roses.”  
“Jack?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay, thank you Rusty. I’ll see you later.”  
“Bye Sharon.”  
Sharon rolled her eyes before returning to her office and closing the door for some solitude before sending a quick message to Jack.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Before heading over to Major Crimes the team decided to make a pit stop at their hotel to shower and get in to some fresh clothes. Reid and Morgan were in one room…JJ and Elle in another and Hotch and Gideon had theirs. Hotch and jumped in the shower after Gideon and saw him sitting watching him as he came out the bathroom, worry in his eyes.  
“What’s up?” Hotch asked.  
“That’s what I was gonna ask you.”  
“I’m fine…honestly.”  
“You know who we are right…what we do. Something’s going on with you, out with it…it’s just us here, it’s won’t go any further.”  
Hotch pondered Gideon’s question for a moment, in two minds whether to confide in the older man. The look of concern on Gideon’s face was enough for Hotch to open up; the kindness in Gideon’s eyes had always made it easier somehow to open up to the man. Hotch came and sat down on the edge of the bed with him, running a hand through his hair.  
“I broke up with Beth a few weeks ago.”  
“Right…Hotch I’m sorry, was it a mutual decision?”  
“She wanted to pursue her career and if I’m honest, I don’t think I ever really loved her…not the way I loved Hayley, I certainly didn’t fight for her to stay.”  
“That’s not all that’s bothering you though, is it?”  
“This is why you shouldn’t be friends with fellow profilers; you can’t hide a damn thing from them.”  
“Look you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want too, I was just concerned for my friend.” Gideon smiled softly.  
“A few months after you returned to the BAU…Emily contacted me.”  
“Emily…what did she want?”  
“What did she say, only if you want to tell me?”  
“She’d heard about what had happened to Strauss, she was concerned.”  
“Concerned? Prentiss was about Strauss…those two never exactly got along did they, from what I’ve heard from JJ, Penelope, Rossi…hell even Erin herself.”  
“Yeah I know, but I guess what she went through with Curtis. I think Strauss and Emily’s Mom were always good friends…maybe she felt obligated to check in.”  
“So…she called about Strauss…is that all?”  
“At first, but then we got talking about the old days. She asked about you, JJ still kept in touch with her, she’d mentioned that you’d come back to us.”  
“Right…so is something going on with you two?”  
He looked up and saw the smile on Gideon’s lips, the man wasn’t stupid…he’d always known about Hotch’s feelings for Emily but he never said anything, instead allowing Hotch to come to him.  
“I care about Emily a great deal, I always did and lately we’ve been chatting over the phone, email, video chat. She wants to come and visit, I told her I didn’t know when we’d have the time to even tr….”  
“Hotch, don’t put off till tomorrow what you can do today. Don’t push this one away, not if you have real feelings for her. We only get so many chances in life, if you don’t take them…”  
“Yeah, I know you’re right…thanks Jason.”  
“Don’t mention it, what are friends for. We’d better get the others and head over to Major Crimes, think it’s time we met this famous Captain Raydor.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Two black SUV’s pulled up outside the Major Crimes building, the sun shone down as Gideon stepped out of the car first, Hotch following him as they made their way in to the building. JJ, Morgan and Reid followed behind as they took in their surroundings.  
“Big place huh?” Morgan spoke up.  
“I wonder if we’ll have any time to look around when we’ve wrapped up the case.”  
“Come on kid; don’t tell me you’ve never been to LA either?” Morgan asked.  
“Never needed too.”  
“That kid has been so deprived.” Morgan whispered to JJ as they walked on.  
Sharon was busy talking things over with Lieutenant Provenza, her back to the evidence board when Hotch and his team entered their domain. Amy was the first to look up from her computer, her eyes landing on Morgan.  
“Erm Captain…”  
“Yes what is it Amy.” She said, quickly turning around and spotted the team. “Oh, hello you much be the famous BAU?” she smiled approaching them.  
“Captain Raydor I presume?”  
“That’s correct.”  
“I’m SSA Aaron Hotchner, SSA Jason Gideon, Agent Jennifer Jareau, Agent Derek Morgan, Agent Elle Greenway and this is Dr Spencer Reid.”  
All the team offered a small smile in Sharon’s direction as she shook Hotch’s hand.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you all, allow me to introduce you to my team, these are my Lieutenant’s Andy Flynn, Louie Provenza and Mike Tao, over there at her desk is Detective Amy Sykes and Detective Julio Sanchez and oh, this is our tech guy Buzz Watson.”  
“Nice to meet you all, I’m sure we’ll all remember everyone’s name in time and vice versa.” Hotch smiled.  
“I’m sure we will.”  
“If I may interrupt, perhaps we could discuss where you are with the case.” Gideon said, interrupting the current conversation.  
“Of course, if you’d all like to step in to my office, I’ll be right in…would you like some tea or coffee before we get you settled?”  
“No thank you, just an update for now.” Gideon half smiled, as he walked to her office, the others following.  
Sharon stood rigid as the BAU made their way in to her office, Andy coming up to her side.  
“Well he’s a charmer.”  
“Isn’t he just, almost makes you wonder exactly who’s in charge of them, him or Agent Hotchner.”  
“Do you want me in there with you?”  
“I’ll take Lieutenant Provenza in with me, would you do me a favour and just check on Hannah’s parents for me.”  
Andy saw the pleading in her eyes and nodded his head. “Sure, good luck.”  
“Thanks.”  
As the team waited for Sharon, Hotch turned to Gideon, making sure to keep his voice quiet.  
“Hey, we’re trying to make a good impression here; you might wanna dial down the rudeness with Captain Raydor.”  
“Was I being rude, I just wanted to get started on the case.”  
“For which we need her help, go easy okay.”  
“Okay…I’ll apologise later.”  
Sharon entered her office with Provenza and closed the door behind her, Louie came and stood at Sharon’s side as she informed Hotch and his team of the case, the victims, the autopsy results and security tapes. Gideon watched as she tensed a few times when her phone buzzed during their meeting, anger appearing on her face as she looked at the screen before returning to their conversation.  
“So I’m afraid that’s all we have, this killer is careful, he takes his time to clean up any evidence he or she have left behind and I…”  
“With respect Captain, I think it’s safe to say we’re looking for a male for these killings.”   
“How so Agent Gideon?”  
“Were any of these girls molested before they were killed?”  
“Yes, Clara, Connie and Jessica were all raped before they were killed, I can’t even begin to imagine what he could possibly or already has done to Hannah, if she’s still alive.”  
“The typical molester in children and young adults are male, over 96%...more than likely under the age of 35 and possible abused himself.”  
“Oh my god, is there a chance Hannah’s still alive?”  
“We can only hope Captain, the sooner we get through all your files, talk to the parents, examine footage..the quicker we know what we’re dealing with.” Hotch added.  
“Right well if you’d like to go with Lieutanant Provenza, he’ll help you all get settled in...I’ll join you all in a moment.”  
The team followed Louie out as he introduced each member personally, Gideon stopped walking before turning back to Sharon’s office.  
“Jason…where are you going?”  
“Give me a minute, just need a quick word with the Captain.”  
Sharon dialled the last caller and immediatey regretted it as the other person yelled down the phone at her.  
“Jack, I’ve already told you I’m not changing my mind. I want you stop calling me at work and please stop calling the house. These late night phone calls are starting to become harassment. No…Jack no, I already told you it’s over. We haven’t been together for years and I need to cut ties with you, I know and I’m sorry. You’ll always be Ricky and Emily’s father but that’s where it ends, now I mean it…any more phone calls and I’ll no option but to report it…goodbye Jack.”  
Sharon quickly switched off her phone before wiping away a stray tear, turning she let out a small gasp when she saw Gideon in her doorway.  
“Agent Gideon, did you need something?”  
“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to overhear your conversation.”  
“It’s fine, what did you need?”  
“I just wanted to apologise for earlier, I’ve been informed that I came over a little rude…I didn’t intend to be, sometimes cases get to me…I like to focus myself.”  
“It’s fine, apology accepted…I do understand.”  
“Raydor…you aren’t married to Jack Raydor are you? Lawyer?”  
“That’s correct.”  
“That’s how I know that name; sorry…when Hotch said Captain Raydor I was sure I knew that name. I faced your husband in court a few times, he was good.”  
“Mmmm, was being the operative word.”  
“You seemed upset during that phone call…your husband?”  
Sharon looked up at him, an uncomfortable feeling invading her.  
“I’m sorry, it’s none of my business…you barely know me. I’ll wait outside, and again…I’m sorry.”  
Gideon offered Sharon a genuine smile before he backed out of her office, a familiar feeling working its way through her.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The cold concrete floor was the first thing that registered in Hannah’s mind as she slowly opened her eyes, her head pounding, and her wrists burning. She tried to move only to find herself handcuffed to a railing above her head. The only light to be seen was from a small gap in the door at the other end of the room; she shivered as a cold breeze hit her back. She tried to adjust her eyes, blurriness evident from her head injury. She looked around to see she was in some kind of cellar or lock up, all the walls were grey brick. She gasped when she saw something small skittering along the far away wall; she saw the long tail and red eyes. Rats were one of her worst fears, after her fear of fire. She froze when she heard a key turn in the door; her whole body began to shake from fear. When the door opened she saw a tall, dark figure walking slowly towards her. Her kidnapper wore dark jeans and a black hoodie which covered most of his face, the only thing she could make out was a small scar on the underside of his face. As she looked at it, something clicked with her…she’s seen that scar before; it was familiar to her in her daily life. Her mind ran like crazy as she tried very hard to remember why it was so familiar. As her kidnapper got closer to her, a familiar scent invaded her nostrils. If she hadn’t been sure before she was more than certain now that the person who had taken her on her way home was someone she knew fairly well.  
“Please…whoever you please…let me go.” She cried. “I’ll do anything you want.”  
Hannah tried to push herself back as the man knelt before her and slowly removed his hood, at first she was terrified to even look this man in the eye for fear of what he’d do. She took a few steady breathes before she finally got the courage to look up at the man, the blurriness in her eyes slowly cleared as she took in the man’s appearance. She gasped as she finally saw his face, he looked a little ragged, hadn’t shaved in a few days but there was no denying who he was.  
“Hello Hannah.” He responded, his tone gruff.  
She tried to speak but her fear got the better of her, tears falling from her eyes.  
“It’s polite to say hello back, you girls are all alike…stuck up little rich girls. Never having to do anything for your self, always relying on Mommy and Daddy for everything…it’s pathetic.”  
“You can’t do this…you can’t keep me here, the police will….”  
“The police will do nothing, they haven’t got a clue where you are or who has you.”  
“Please, please I’m begging you…let me go.”  
“How far are you willing to go to please me Hannah…how far?”  
She let her head fall as he threw a bottle of water at her side.  
“That’s what I thought.” He sneered as he got back up and left the room, the door slamming behind him. The only sound to be heard was Hannah’s cries.  
…  
Elle was sitting with Buzz as he showed her the footage of the last 3 victims, Clara, Connie and Jessica. As they watched the screens Elle spotted the same dark green sports car where each girl was taken.  
“Hey that green car, have you managed to trace the owner of it?” Elle asked.  
“We could only get a partial plate, there are over 2,000 names and it’s taking forever to get through the list with the resources we have.”  
“Give me the partial; I’ll get our tech analyst to give it a go.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Sure.”  
Buzz wrote down the plate and handed it to Elle who got up and called Penelope.  
“Your favourite tech analyst at your service…hit me.”  
“Hey Garcia, its Elle…are you busy.”  
“Never too busy for you my love, what do you need?”  
“If I give you a partial plate can you run it, see what you get.”  
“No problem honey, go for it.”  
Buzz watched as Elle ran off the plate to Garcia, filling her in on the kind of person who might own that pacific type of vehicle, his possible age, marital status. As he listened he was amazed at the way profilers dug deep into a person’s lifestyle.   
“Okay Garcia, let me know when you have something.”  
Elle hung up and joined Buzz back at his station, a smile on her face.  
“Sorry about that.” She smiled.  
“That was amazing.”  
“What?”  
“They way you guys think, I mean already you have a rough idea of the type of person we’re looking for. You make it look so easy.”  
“Years of training.”  
“Do you enjoy your work?”  
“Yeah I guess, it has its good and bad points. Sometimes this job can get personal; I guess the same can be said for the job the LAPD do as well.”  
“We have our moments.”  
“Where’s the coffee machine, I think we’re gonna need it?”  
“Down the hall and to your right.”  
“I’ll be back.”  
…  
Sharon and Gideon walked in to the elevator as the made the way to the next floor so that Gideon could have a talk with Hannah’s parent. They remained quiet on the ride down, Gideon glancing at Sharon every few minutes to see her preoccupied.  
“Are you okay?” He asked with concern in his voice.  
“Mmm, I’m fine.”  
“Your husband, sorry I’m invading your privacy…we barely know each other.”  
“No…it’s alright, the thing is I filed for divorce. Jack and I have been separated for over 15 years; to be honest I’m not sure why it took me this long to do it. Jack has always assumed I’d always be here, that he can just drop by my condo when he’s in town and make himself at home but…things have changed. I have Rusty now, by adopted Son and a new life which doesn’t include him and he doesn’t like it. That phone call earlier that you over heard was him begging me to rethink the divorce.”  
“He won’t accept it’s finally over.”  
Sharon looked up at him, her eyes glistening with a few tears.  
“He just…he has always taken me for granted and I just don’t want to deal with all his problems anymore you know. This time of my life is for me, I’m Captain of Major Crimes, I have Rusty, my son Ricky and my daughter Emily and I’m happy and I don’t….I’m sorry, I’ don’t know why I’m telling you all this, we barely know each other.”  
“It’s okay…sometimes talking to a stranger helps.”  
“Thank you, really.” She smiled as she stepped out when the elevator doors opened.  
They walked along the corridor and came to the break room where Andy had got Hannah’s parents settled in. Gideon looked through the glass, the blonde woman crying as her husband held her in his arms.  
“They’ve been here all night.” Sharon said softly.  
“Do they know about the other girls?”  
“They do, they don’t know how the other girls were found though. I didn’t see any reason for them to know.”  
“Shall we?” He half smiled, holding the door open for her.  
Sharon walked in as Gideon followed closely behind her, Hannah’s parents looked up as Gideon grabbed a seat from one of the other tables and sat down next to her, Sharon stood at Gideon’s side as began to introduce himself to them.  
“Mr and Mrs Duns, my names Jason Gideon…I’m from the Behavioural Analysis Unit in Quantico.”  
He gave them a warm smile to try and get them to open up to him.  
“Behavioural Analysis Unit? What is that.” Hannah’s mom sniffed.  
“We’re profilers; we try to get into the mind of the person who took your daughter, to try to understand why they’re doing this.”  
“Why they’re doing this…because they’re sick, mentally.” Hannah’s father stated.  
“You gave Captain Raydor and her team a description of what Hannah was wearing the night she was taken, is there anything else you can tell us.”  
“Such as?” Her father asked.  
“Was she having troubles in school, was there anyone who she felt threatened by, was there anyone who took a special interest in your daughter outside of school. Who are her friends, was she seeing anyone?”  
“Hannah was a good girl; she was focused on her studies. She didn’t have time for boyfriends.”  
“Can you perhaps give me a list of her friends, people she was close too.”  
“They won’t be able to tell you anymore than we can.”  
“Please don’t take this the wrong way Mrs Duns but girls your daughters age don’t always tell their parents everything that is going on in their lives.”  
“What are you saying…Jake what’s he trying to imply?”  
“It’s okay Sophie; they’re just trying to help.”  
“Sophie, Agent Gideon is just trying to get a better idea of who Hannah was as a person, her close friends are the ones that know her. If they’re anything like my daughter was then they must spend a vast amount of time together.”  
“That’s true Captain, Hannah’s closet friends are Sarah Miles and Katie Bryan. They’re joined at the hip most of the time.”  
“If you could write down their addresses for me, I’d really appreciate that.” Gideon said.  
Hannah’s father grabbed a pen and began writing the names and addresses down on the piece of paper before handing it to Gideon.  
“I think this is what you need Agent Gideon.”  
“Thank you Mr Duns, we’ll let you know when we have any developments.”  
Gideon got up as Sharon followed him to the door.  
“Agent Gideon…”  
He turned and looked back at Mrs Duns to see the tears falling from her eyes.  
“Please…find my daughter.”  
“We’ll do all we can, you have my word on that.” He offered a sympathetic smile before leaving the room.  
Gideon stopped walking when he heard the clicking of Sharon’s heels suddenly stop behind him.  
“Are you alright Captain?”  
“I’m fine, you were brilliant in there. You’ve built a trust already and you were only there for a few minutes.”  
“We’re trained to act fast, to build up a trust as quickly as possible. Their daughter’s life depends on it.”  
“Do you think we’ll find her alive?”  
“Honestly…I don’t know. All we can do is work hard and pray someone’s looking down on her.”  
Sharon nodded as Gideon turned and walked back to the elevator, Sharon following him inside.  
...  
To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Provenza pulled up outside the Sommers residence, two cars sitting in the driveway. Hotch was in the front seat while Reid was in the back, surveying the neighbourhood. They all got out of the car, Hotch looking around him.  
“Nice neighbourhood.”  
“Secure area…believe it or not.” Provenza added.  
“What do the parents do?”  
“Carl Sommers is an attorney, his wife Veronica is a Doctor.”  
“There’s plenty of security cameras around this neighbourhood, I counted at least six as we drove up.” Reid finally spoke up.  
“You counted them?” Provenza asked.  
“Two at the start, one as you turned the first corner, two more another mile up and that one over there.”  
“How do you even…”  
“It’s his thing.” Hotch smiled.  
“I have an idyllic memory.”  
“So he’s a know it all?”  
“Pretty much.” Reid added as he walked towards the house.  
“How do you cope with that full time, I have enough trouble dealing with Flynn and he’s dumb ass.”  
Provenza walked ahead, Hotch having a small laugh to himself as they walked up the path, his serious face returning almost immediately as Provenza knocked on the door. The Sommers maid opened the door, giving a warm smile to Provenza as she stepped aside.  
“Are they in Helena?”  
“Mrs Sommers is by the pool, Mr Sommers is at work.”  
“Thanks you, that’s Helena, their maid.”  
“Do we have her statement.”  
“Yeah, she wasn’t here. She was in hospital, appendicitis.”  
Reid took in his surroundings as they were escorted through the large hallway and through a sitting room and games room before being lead through the kitchen and in to the back yard. Veronica was in a kimono by the pool, sitting on the edge, a large glass of wine in her hand as she stared in to the pool.  
“She’s been there day after day…she won’t leave.” Helena said.  
Hotch made his way across as Reid and Provenza followed behind, he knelt down beside the broken woman, taking in her appearance. Hair tied back tightly, no make-up, a tear stained face, tiredness covering her face making her look older than she was.  
“Mrs Sommers…”  
Veronica looked up slowly, turning to see Hotch looking back at her, a sympathetic expression on his face.  
“Who are you?” She asked slowly.  
Hotch could smell the alcohol on her breath, clearly not her first glass of wine that day.  
“My name is SSA Aaron Hotchner, this is my colleague Spencer Reid and Lieutenant Provenza you already know.”  
“Lieutenant..”  
“How are you Veronica?”  
“Same, not much to do these days.”  
She went back to her drink, yelling to Helena as the older woman came over to top up the glass that was raised for her. Veronica gave a signal for her to leave, turning back to look at the pool.  
“She loved swimming, my Jessica…every morning like clockwork, she’d be in there.”  
“I’m so very sorry for your loss, Mrs Sommers I need to ask you a few questions if that’s okay?”  
“I already told the police everything I know.”  
“We’re not LAPD, my team are profilers…we’ve been brought in to try and find the person who killed your daughter.”  
“Profilers? I’ve heard of them, you get in to the minds of the killers, don’t you?”  
“That’s correct, we’re here to try and find out what kind of person this is, what made them do the things they do.”  
“Because they’re sick, mentally unstable. They’d have to be to do something so horrible to someone like my Jess.”  
“I do understand.”  
“How could you possibly understand what I’m going through, don’t try to pretend with me.”  
Hotch went quiet as Reid came over to them.  
“I can take over if you like, you don’t have to do…”  
“It’s fine Reid, I’m okay.”  
Veronica looked between them, the exchange of looks they gave to one another.  
“Mrs Sommers, what was Jessica doing the day she went missing, can you tell us?”  
“She had a few classes as college and then she was meeting friends up town, she said…she said be back by ten but she never arrived. It wasn’t like her, Jess always came home when she said she was going too or she’d call us to let us know she was going to be late, she knew we worried, this day and age you just don’t know.”  
“Did she ever mention anything about someone harassing her, maybe she turned someone down when they asked her out, was she close to any teachers at her college that she may have mentioned or…”  
“My daughter was not sleeping with a teacher if that’s what you’re implying.”  
“Who were her best friends, she may have told them things she didn’t tell you or your husband.”  
“Chloe Blackstock and Maria Atkinson, they were joined at the hip. If she told anyone anything, it would be them. She wasn’t a bad girl you know, yes she disobeyed us occasionally but what child doesn’t, if she was in serious trouble, she would have told us.”  
“I’m sure she would have, if you could write down the addresses for Chole and Maria, that would be appreciated.”  
“Helena can get them for you.”  
“Thank you for your time and again, I’m sorry for your loss.”  
Hotch got up and began to walk away with Reid and Provenza when Veronica called out to him.  
“Who did you lose Agnet Hotchner?”  
Hotch stopped in his tracks, turning to see Veronica watching him closely.  
“My wife, she was killed.”  
“I’m sorry, and for what I said earlier. I guess you do understand.”  
“We’ll be in touch.”  
As he walked away, Provenza watched him, now curious about the wife.  
…  
Elle paced back and forth, now on her third cup of coffee as Buzz put in another tape. Lieutenant Tao came in, taking a seat beside Buzz.  
“Anything yet?”  
“Elle called their tech analyst who’s searching their database for the green sports car.”  
“Yeah but that’s only a partial plate.”  
“You’d be surprised what Garcia can do.” Elle added as she chucked her empty cup in the bin.  
Elle’s phone buzzed, swiping when she saw Garcia’s name pop up.  
“Go ahead Garcia, you’re on speaker.”  
“Okay, it took a lot of digging but I was able to knock it down to fifteen possibles who live in LA, and at least eight who live within ten miles of each girl.”  
“Can you get it down further.”  
“I can try, but it’s gonna take me some more time.”  
“As quick as you can, thanks Penelope.”  
“Anything for you buttercup.” She said as she hung up.  
“Well, it’s something at least.” Elle said.  
“More than we managed to get, good job.” Mike said.  
“Thanks Lieutenant.”  
“I’ll go and inform the Captain.”  
Mike got up and left Buzz and Elle alone, Elle leaning back in her seat, yawning.  
“Guess you haven’t had much sleep?” Buzz asked.  
“Not much, but it’s okay…we’re used to it in our line of work.”  
“Do you like your work.”  
“I love it, it’s what I’ve always wanted to do and the team, well…they’re more like family than colleagues. One of the best jobs I’ve ever had, what about you?”  
“I love my work, and occasionally I get to go out in to the field.”  
“What’s the Captain like?”  
“She’s great, it took us a while to warm to her in the beginning but we wouldn’t swap her.”  
“Great, I’m sure she’ll be glad to hear that.”  
“You fancy some lunch, you must be starving.”  
“Sandwich is fine.”  
“I won’t be long, keep watching the tapes.”  
“Sure.”  
Elle went back to the CCTV, opening a bottle of water as she waited to hear back from Penelope.  
…  
To Be Continued…


End file.
